


Untitled (Danny/Jackson)

by amorremanet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Dom Danny, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mirrors, Sub Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm sure you can beg nicer than that, Princess," Danny says, and Jackson bares his neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for the January mini-challenge at kink_bingo, which was, "Tiny Bingos." Prompts used are: begging, authority figures, wild card (crossdressing), mirrors/doubles, gags/silence.

Danny loves the sight of Jackson on his knees, nosing at Danny's feet and ankles, whispering, "please? please? come on, Danny—quit holding out on me, this isn't fucking _fair_ " against Danny's skin. His voice is warm and thick, slithering against Danny's skin, and Danny just toes at Jackson's adam's apple, scrapes his nails down Jackson's skin. He slides the ball of his foot down onto Jackson's shoulder, over the mound of his collarbone, and he says that he isn't sure Jackson's earned it yet.

"I'm sure you can beg nicer than that, Princess," Danny says, and Jackson bares his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson quivers when he's at Danny's feet, and when he's alone in the living room and he hears their front door open. His ears prick right up; his heart skips a beat; his stomach writhes and flops around on itself, and just the thought _Danny's home_ makes him want to run his mouth just so Danny will yank him to the ground, drag him there by the collar (of his shirt or the leather one wrapped around Jackson's neck—Jackson will take either option), and remind him who's the Dominant around here. Jackson's half-hard when Danny comes in, just from the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny smirks like the edge of a knife as he snaps the panties' waistband against Jackson's skin. He smiles like he has a secret when he asks how they feel—"How do you _think_ they feel, dude," Jackson says, huffing and rolling his eyes. "My junk's tucked between my legs to make them fit, I'm not sure I can even sit _down_ …"

Danny snickers. "Yeah, but they look so pretty—and hey, maybe I was talking about how the fabric feels on your skin?"

It gets his ass smacked, but Jackson doesn't tell Danny that his heart's fluttering in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny fucks him in the office, but he doesn't tell Jackson about the mirror he's put on the back of the door. He bends Jackson over, pulls his hair and bends his head back the way that Jackson likes, fucks Jackson hard, with one hand splayed on the desk for balance.

And Jackson watches all of this—he watches how his eyes double in size, how his mouth falls open, how his body scrapes against the desk and how his fingers clench, go white-knuckled, around the edge. Closing his eyes just once earns him a sharp pang in his shoulder, from Danny digging in his nails.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny takes off his tie as soon as he's home from work, loops it around Jackson's face and mouth, says that he can take it off when Danny's done making dinner—"But until then, the sub stays quiet, understood?"

Jackson nods, tries to play it cool and smirk around the fabric, but he can't hide the way that his eyes light up at this. Danny deliberately baits him, saying all kinds of things about how they should put Jackson in some panties again, maybe a corset this time—and Jackson can't keep himself from getting hard because he can't say anything back.


End file.
